


Feeling Better Now About Certain Things For The Future:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: 3X20: Olelo Pa'a (The Promise) Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 Olelo Pa'a (The Promise), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Stripping, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wakes up & finds Danny laying next to him in bed, He smiles for the first time in awhile, What does the new couple talk about afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series & whereFear Won't Win Left Off, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve wakes up & finds Danny laying next to him in bed, He smiles for the first time in awhile, What does the new couple talk about afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series & where **_Fear Won't Win Left Off_** , Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett woke up first, the next morning, He was feeling good about life again, & he wants to enjoy it, & not waste one bit of it, The Handsome Brunette was glad that his new lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was placed in his life, Otherwise, He would be very very lonely for the rest of his future.

 

He thought back to the night before, & he had smile on his face, cause he was feeling more alive than ever before, It only happens, when Danny is around, & he smiles more, each time that he sees the man, It's the best part of his day.

 

_< Flashback>_

_Clothes were being ripped & thrown in a heated moment of passion, As Steve was laying down on the bed, Danny followed by leaned down on him, & started to kiss him all over, which was driving him crazy, He hissed, when the blond bit his nipple, & groaned out in pleasure, cause it was getting too much. "More, Danny, please", he was begging for it, & Danny snickered, & said this, "You really are a slut for this", & he kissed his way down his body, Soon, Steve was feeling everything that his lover was giving him._

_"God, Danny, Your mouth should be illegal, Damn, That feels so good, Babe, Mmmm, Give it to me, All that you have", The Former Seal said encouraging him, & making sure that he feels what he is doing to him. If the Five-O Commander had known ahead of time, that the sex was gonna be this good, He would be dead in a week, He was so sure that he was at that particular moment._

_The Former Seal was being denied, & had multiple orgasms, & he was feeling like he was floating on ear, & it was the best feeling in the world. "God, Danny, I am gonna cum !", he said exclaiming, as he was being sucked upon, like a lollipop, which isn't a bad way to go. He moved along with his partner, & created a rhythm, which they were both satisfied with, Cocks, & Nipples were being licked, teased, & tortured. They were leaving claiming & love bites on each other. Steve decided to even the odds, & flipped them over._

_"My turn", he said with a smirk, & he gave the same treatment to his golden adonis, like the blond did to him, & they had more multiple orgasms, & denied & controlled the other's orgasms, & they came together at the same time. They came down from their high, & held each other, til they fell asleep peacefully. Steve never felt safer, than he did, when he is in the loudmouth detective's arms._

_< End of Flashback>_

 

He was brought back from his thoughts by a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at him, "Hey, Babe, You are okay this morning ?", Danny asked with concern, as he was waking up, ready to start his day. The Handsome Man looked at his lover, & said with a smile, "I am feeling better now about certain things for the future", Danny snuggled up to him, "Good, I am happy, How about a nice shower to start the day ?", Steve nodded, & they had their round two in the bathroom, & shower. After they dried off, they changed the sheets, & spent some time in bed.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
